A Guy's Night Out SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Fornell takes Gibbs to a "club" because he feels Gibbs needs to relax and unwind. They both end up finding something to help them unwind. SLASH Don't like, Don't read.


First off a HUGE thank you to Srienia for the AMAZING job beta reading this story. Believe me, my brain works faster than my fingers and Srienia did a wonderful job fixing all the mistakes. Plus you can all thank Srienia for the amazingly fast turn around rate getting it back to me so I can post :)

To all the wonderful readers, thanks so much for all the support and reviews you always give me. It truly does mean SO much to me. Hugs and love to you all.

For those that may not be aware of it, I have a Facebook page, come join us. To all the people already there, thank you, thank you :)

Oh and just in case for new readers. This is SLASH, don't like, don't read.

**##########**

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because we've both been working too hard and haven't been out in months."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "And why do we have to go here?" He asked as the cab pulled into the parking lot.

Fornell grinned. "Because it's amateur night." Paying the cabby, the two of them climbed out of the taxi.

Looking up at the flashing sign, Gibbs shook his head. "Who the hell names a strip club Split Decision?"

"It's called that because they have both female and male strippers."

"Amateur night?" Gibbs looked at Fornell

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Fornell slapped Gibbs' shoulder. "You could use some fun."

"Yeah, right." The sarcasm evident in Gibbs' voice. "I think you wanted some fun and decided to drag me along."

"True." Fornell smirked as he headed towards the front door. As they stepped inside they were met by a large man standing just inside the door. He stare intensely, then he smiled.

"Hey Tobias." The man shook Fornell's hand. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Rock." Fornell nodded glancing back and seeing Gibbs raised eyebrow. "Been busy."

"We've got a nice mix tonight." Rock smiled. "Gonna be a tight race for best performance."

Fornell smiled and nodded.

"Think there are a couple spots open at the stage."

Fornell shook his head. "Think we'll find a table."

"Have a good night."

"Yeah, thanks." Fornell headed towards an open table. He stopped at one just behind the stools surrounding the stage. Turning around, he held up his hand and shook his head at Gibbs. "Don't say it."

Gibbs snickered. "Should I be worried about you Tobias?"

"Just sit down." Fornell snapped.

The small table had two chairs facing the long runway- like stage. Taking a seat, Gibbs looked around. The place was pretty busy, but it was a Friday night and from what Fornell had told him, amateur night was popular.

"Toby." The man smiled touching Fornell's shoulder.

Fornell's eyes closed and he sighed. Great, Gibbs would never let him get away with this one.

"Who's your friend?" The man smiled leering over at Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Jethro." Fornell balked trying to get Gibbs to relax.

"Well Gibbs, Jethro, whichever you prefer." The man winked. "I'm Jeff and I'll be at your service tonight."

The man was young, barely looked old enough to work in this kind of establishment. He was dressed like all the other male servers in the place, wearing only tight leather shorts and black work boots. His blond hair cut short on the sides, longer on top, deep blue eyes sparkling. He was thin, with six pack abs, well developed arms and legs, and tanned. Also willingly showing off everything he had in the small shorts.

"What can I get you two?" He smiled still touching Fornell's shoulder. "Beer, whiskey, mixed drink."

"Beer, something in a bottle." Gibbs said staring at Fornell trying not to laugh.

"Same." Fornell answered.

"Be right back." Jeff wiggled his ass as he strolled away from the table.

"Toby, really?" Gibbs smirked.

"What?" Fornell grinned. "He's over twenty-one."

Gibbs couldn't help it he laughed. "Did you card him before you fucked him?"

"I didn't fuck him." Fornell grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jesus Tobias." Gibbs shook his head knowing exactly what Fornell was implying. Fornell liked them young, good looking and ripped in all the right places.

"Come on, he's gorgeous." Fornell balked. "We went out for awhile, casually."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"Here we go." Jeff smiled placing a napkin on the table before sitting the beers down in front of the two men. "Do you want me to just start you a tab Toby?"

Fornell nodded.

"I'll check back in a little while." Jeff winked at Fornell before walking away.

Fornell leaned slightly over watching the man walk away. He sighed longingly, then looked over at Gibbs. "Loosen up." He smiled. "I could see about getting Lance as our server, he's more your type."

"I don't have a type." Gibbs took a swig of his beer.

"Please." Fornell knew all about Gibbs type. "You forget who you're talking to here?"

Gibbs didn't respond. Fornell was one of the few people that knew about his... taste for men now and then. It had been quite a while since he had indulged in that pleasure, but then there was a good reason for that.

"You have a type, a singular type, you just don't wanna admit it." Fornell had already called Gibbs out on it. He looked around the club. "Definitely a few guys here that fit the bill."

Taking another long sip of his beer, Gibbs stared at Fornell. "If I wanted to get laid I wouldn't have come here with you."

Fornell shrugged. "Just saying, it's been way to long since you've dipped your foot in the man pool." He smiled. "Maybe if you did you wouldn't be such a bastard."

"I'm always a bastard."

"Yeah, but you've been an even bigger bastard lately." Fornell hadn't seen Gibbs wound this tightly in a long time. That was the whole reason he had suggested, well actually demanded, they go out tonight. If Gibbs didn't let off some steam soon the man was going to end up imploding or tearing something or someone apart with his bare hands. "You could just go after what you really want."

Gibbs glared over at Fornell.

"I'm just saying." Fornell put his hands up in surrender. He knew that glare, got it every time he brought up the subject. "If you're not going after him, then get laid, a blow job, hell a hand job from someone, man or woman before you go from Bruce Banner to the Hulk and start destroying the city."

Just as he was about to respond the lights dimmed and everyone started clapping. Then a spotlight hit the stage and a woman was standing there in a long sparkling red dress.

"Welcome to amateur night ladies and gentlemen." The women smiled and the crowd erupted in applause again. "I am lady Godiva, your host and MC for this evening." More applause. "And I have to say." She sighed breathlessly. "The menu tonight is HOT!"

The applause turned to hoots and hollers.

"We have some sensational, sizzling, sexy ladies that are going to bring the house down" More applause. "And the men!" She fanned herself. "The men tonight are gorgeous, hunks of studly meat."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"These men and women are going set this place on fire." She grinned. "Now, unfortunately, I have to go over the rules for all you naughty boys and girls here tonight."

A quick round of boo's.

"Make our wannabe strippers richer tonight by offering up your money. However, keep your hands on the money and off the dancers." More boo's. "But, our strippers are allowed to touch you all they want." She wiggled her eyebrows. "So wave those fives and tens and you might just be surprised what you get back."

Another wave of hoots and hollers.

"And a few of the wannabe's have even agreed to be available for private lap dances after the show."

A huge round of applause and whistles.

"But, my baby dolls, if you want that special dancer on your lap that's gonna cost you." She waved her hand in the air. "So save some of that cold hard cash, but make sure to fill your glass." She paused. "Each stripper will grace the stage twice vying for your vote after the show. Best overall, best costume striptease, and best body. The first round is all about the way our strippers move, no elaborate costumes. Just how good the body looks and moves. The second round is about how well they can work a costume and make us drool with desire. So watch closely, pick your favorite and have fun."

Fornell grinned at Gibbs.

"First up is Ashley, the blond haired, blue eyed, girl next door, college student." The spotlight faded, only to return a moment later shining on an empty stage. Then the room filled with music, bad music. It reminded Gibbs of the music always playing in crappy porn movies. Slowly a woman emerged on stage. She was wearing small powder blue boy shorts and a matching bra. The room exploded again as she danced and gyrated around the stage.

"She has a great body." Fornell said to Gibbs.

Gibbs just nodded. She was way too young, probably early twenties.

Several men and women sitting around the stage waved bills at the woman. Ashley did her best sex moves towards each of the people waving money, taking some with her hands others with her mouth. She stuffed the bills into her shorts and another round of bills shot up.

Without a word, two more beers were placed in front of them. Fornell and Gibbs both nodded at Jeff as he winked and walked away.

The music finally stopped and Ashley smiled and waved as Lady Godiva's voice filled the room again.

"Next up is the rugged, sexy outdoorsy personal trainer, Johnny."

The bad music started again as Johnny came onto the stage shaking his hips in a tight pair of leather shorts similar to what the male servers were wearing. As he thrust his hips forward, his bulging cock didn't even move against the snug leather. But the dollar bills rang up around the stage and he danced around to collect them.

"Not bad, hell of a body." Fornell offered his opinion.

Another nod from Gibbs.

"Come on give me something." Fornell smirked.

"He's nice looking." Gibbs shrugged.

"Too blond for you." Fornell rolled his eyes. He saw Jeff running by and grabbed his arm whispering into the man's ear. Jeff nodded.

Johnny's danced ended and another woman took the stage. At the same time two shot glasses were set down in front of Gibbs and Fornell. Gibbs glared over at Fornell.

"Just shut up and do the shot." Fornell barked.

"What is it?"

"Does it really matter?" Fornell rolled his eyes picking up the shot.

Gibbs sighed but picked up his shot.

"Cheers." Fornell smiled tapping his glass against Gibbs.

As soon as the shot glass reached his lips Gibbs knew what it was. Jack Daniel's Single Barrel Select. He knew his Jack. Without another thought he downed the shot.

"See?" Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs shook his head but grinned. Another male dancer, and another shot, another female dance and another shot.

Again, Lady Godiva's voice filled the room.

"Next to the stage is a doctor in training, the too cute, wannabe ME, Jimmy."

Fornell choked on his shot at the name. It couldn't be.

Gibbs glanced over at Fornell. "Come on, Palmer? No way."

When the familiar man walked onto the stage, Fornell nearly fell out of his chair.

_Oh this was priceless_. Gibbs laughed. Fornell had been hot for Palmer since the first time they met.

Fornell's eyes were glued to the stage and every movement of the man gyrating along it. The whistles and cat calls filled the room as Palmer moved along the stage collecting the bills being held up.

Leaning over, Gibbs smirked. "Pull out the bills, you know you wanna."

Finally pulling his eyes from the stage, Fornell cleared his throat. "I'm good."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. "Pick your mouth up off the floor and put your tongue away."

Fornell stared back at the stage. "Damn." He rubbed his forehead feeling a thin layer of sweat start to form.

"Palmer's got more balls than I thought."

Fornell jerked his head sideways staring at Gibbs.

"I mean, to be able to get up on stage, half naked." Gibbs shook his head.

Again, Fornell focused on the man on-stage. "What do you think his costume will be?" He paused. "Doctor's coat, scrubs?" He groaned. "He's hot in scrubs."

Suddenly a thought crossed Gibbs mind and his eyes went wide. "This isn't a nude club is it?"

Another groan dripped from Fornell's lips. "God, I wish." He took a deep breath. "Most dancers go down to a G-string." Again, Fornell wiped his forehead.

"You need a drool cloth." Gibbs snickered.

"Oh right, and you wouldn't be drooling if DiNotzo was up there prancing and gyrating half naked all over the stage!" Fornell scowled.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed at he glared at Fornell.

"Please, your tongue would be half way to China." Fornell grinned. "And everyone would hear the creaking of your tight wallet opening, so you could shove bills down his pants."

Tony had done a lot of crazy stunts, but Gibbs couldn't ever imagine Tony dancing around at a strip club. Those wild days were behind him.

The music ended and Palmer hurried off the stage.

"Missed your shot."

"Oh no." Fornell shook his head. "I will be sitting up at that stage when he comes on in costume." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a wad of money and slammed it down on the table. He pointed at the cash. "Every single one of those are going one place, in Jimmy's G-string."

There was no stopping it, Gibbs broke out laughing

"Damn, I need a shot." Fornell glanced around the bar trying to see in the dim light. He finally saw Jeff and whistled loudly. Jeff heard and headed towards the table. "Another beer and shot for each of us."

"On its way."

Another woman was dancing around the stage as Fornell and Gibbs downed the shot and sipped on their beers.

"I can't wait to see Palmer's face when he sees you sitting at the stage." Gibbs was pretty sure that Palmer actually was interested in Fornell. Palmer got just as nervous around Fornell as he did when Gibbs was there. But it was a different nervous, definitely a nervous sexual energy. He had tried countless times to get Fornell to ask Jimmy ou,t but Fornell always had an excuse.

"Believe me I won't be looking at his face." Fornell laughed already experiencing the effects of the alcohol.

"Right." Gibbs chuckled taking a swig of his beer.

The music ended and the woman hurried off the stage as the announcement for the next dancer started.

"Welcome to the stage, the cop turned secret agent, sexy, Tony."

Fornell's eyes went wide. "OH HELL YES! Jethro there is a Santa and he brought you your present early this year!"

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat, watching as Tony, wide smile plastered on his face sauntered across the stage in the ultra tight leather shorts.

Fornell glanced back and forth between the stage and Gibbs' face, watching for a reaction from Gibbs.

Tony danced to the end of the stage, then turned around shaking his ass at the people around the stage. The roar of whistles and screams were followed by the shaking of bills being held up. Tony gyrated and squatted down, licking his lips as he took the bills from the offering hand of the men and women around the stage.

It was when a man held up a five dollar bill and Tony bent down to take it with his teeth that Fornell saw the first reaction from Gibbs. Jealousy, Gibbs' eyes glazing over with the raw emotion.

"Wonder what he'd do for ten spot?" Fornell snickered as Gibbs glared at him. "Go on up there, you know you wanna."

Looking back at the stage, Gibbs shook his head. "Shit." He ran his hands down his face his upper lip moist with sweat. Those leather shorts were hugging Tony's ass and cock perfectly.

Jeff approached the table. "Another shot?"

"Shot and Bourbon." Gibbs sighed.

"And keep em coming." Fornell nodded at Jeff.

Seeing the way, Gibbs was looking at the man on the stage, Jeff grinned. "Got it."

"Oh, you know what his costume is!" Fornell slapped the table. This was better than anything he could have actually planned for Gibbs.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair still staring at the body of his Senior Field Agent. If Tony came out in the shoulder holster he wasn't sure he would be able to keep it together.

The music finally stopped and Tony winked before walking off the stage.

"I can smell the smoke in here from those fires." Lady Godiva's voice rang out. "That is the end of round one. Give us just a couple of minutes and the costume striptease round will begin. So fill your glass, cool down, take a deep breath, and prepare to be blown away, by these sexy wannabe's." The lights came up slightly.

"You need to go change in some of those big bills for some smaller ones, or are you just gonna shove the twenties in his pants and hope he gets the clue?"

Running his hands down his face again, Gibbs let out a long slow breath. This had to be a dream or nightmare he wasn't sure.

"Shot and Bourbon." Jeff sat the combination down in from of each of the men.

Gibbs picked up the shot and downed it, then grabbed the Bourbon and repeated the process.

Jeff's eyebrow went up. "Wow, that guy really got you hot under the collar."

"Oh," Fornell laughed. "I think it's a little lower than under the collar."

"I'll get another round." Jeff patted Gibbs' shoulder as he left.

"Should we move to the stage now while there are still seats left?" Fornell asked with a chuckle. "Or do you need a moment?"

"What the hell is he thinking?" Gibbs sighed.

"Probably that he could win five hundred bucks if he wins one of the prizes."

_Of course money._

"Although, he does love the attention." Fornell smirked.

Gibbs' head dropped back.

"Oh you wanted to see Jimmy's face when he saw me." Fornell laughed. "I want to see DiNotzo's face when he sees you holding up a dollar bill to him. He may just piss himself." Fornell had seen the way DiNozzo looked at Gibbs, when he thought no one was watching. Gibbs' _boy_, had it bad for his boss.

Jeff returned with another round for Gibbs. "For our lust sick friend." Jeff smirked. "Happens all the time, a guy falls for the first pretty boy that shakes his ass for him."

Gibbs shot a glare at Jeff.

"Just saying." Jeff grinned. "You gonna down these like the other two, or is it safe for me to leave?"

"Leave." Gibbs balked.

"Touchy isn't he?" Jeff winked at Fornell.

"Oh, you have no idea!"

Taking the shot, Gibbs didn't pick up the Bourbon and Jeff finally walked away.

"We need to get a seat at the stage." Fornell said not wanting to miss his own opportunity with Palmer because of Gibbs. He saw the hesitation on Gibbs' face. "Come on Jethro. When will you ever get a chance like this again?"

Picking up his Bourbon, Gibbs rose from the chair.

"Thank God." Fornell sighed standing up, grabbing his drinks and heading towards the stage. They found two open seats a little over half way down the left side of the stage and sat down.

Gibbs sipped the Bourbon, then realized Fornell was staring at him. "What?"

"I'd get that money out." Fornell had the wad of bills in his hand. "This crowd is gonna go crazy when they all come out in costumes and you wanna keep Tony focused on you."

The lights dimmed again and Lady Godiva walked out on stage. "Now that we are all refreshed and cooled off, it's time to turn up the heat. I have seen these costumes and-" She pursed her lips. "I'm already burning up. Our wanna be strippers are all hyped up on that adrenaline rush from their first time on stage and I know it's gonna get crazy up in here. So get that money ready and let your favorite know how much you love the way they move." Applause. "First up, Ashley."

The spotlight went out and Lady Godiva walked off the stage.

The music started, but this time it was some sexy upbeat song. The spotlight came on and the first woman from before, Ashley was standing on-stage in a cheerleader costume. She worked it, starting by removing her skirt to reveal the blue G-string underneath, then dancing down the stage before working off the sweater. She smiled and licked her lips, taking money from the willing hands offering it. Then further down the stage she unhooked the snap in the front of her bra and shimmed the bra off her shoulders as the crowd went crazy. People were leaving their tables and standing behind the people at the stage, offering up money.

One after another the dancers strutted their stuff, then Lady Godiva's voice filled the air.

"Welcome to the stage, Jimmy."

Fornell sat up straight in his chair, staring at the center of the stage.

The spotlight went on and Gibbs heard Fornell take a sharp breath. Palmer was standing there shoeless in green scrubs, his head down until the music started some haunting tone that started to drum with a heavy beat. He started to dance his way down the stage, then stopped running his hands down his chest stopping at the waist of his pants. He grinned then grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it open revealing his well-defined abs.

"Oh damn." Fornell groaned as Palmer thrust his crotch forward down the stage, then stopped again letting the shirt slip down his shoulders.

Palmer stopped, dipping down to accept the money being held up to him. He tore a dollar from one man's lips causing the man to whimper. Then he did the same from a woman and she fanned herself. Taking a few more steps, Palmer stopped when he saw the five dollar bill waved to him, he squatted down and the bill was pulled back. He smiled at the man, then his eyes suddenly went wide as recognition set in.

Fornell grinned at Palmer holding the five out to him. He leaned in closer. "There is so much more where that came from."

Palmer took the bill from Fornell's hand as the shock started to wear off. He stood up, then walked over to the other side of the stage taking the money from the people there.

"Thought that was all for him." Gibbs chuckled looking at the wad of money still in Fornell's hand. "Think you scared him off."

"Oh no." Fornell winked at Gibbs with an evil grin. "We're just getting started, wait for it."

A second later Palmer stood up shaking his ass towards Fornell's and Gibbs' side of the stage.

Fornell ran his hand over his mouth. "Come to papa."

Palmer spun around, shaking his ass at the other side of the stage and smiling at Fornell. Quickly he stood up, grabbed the sides of his pants and ripped them away standing there in nothing but a black G-string.

"There it is!" Fornell moaned holding up the money. This time Palmer went to his knees in front of Fornell thrusting his thinly covered cock forward. Fornell slipped the bill into the side of Palmer's G-string and Palmer leaned forward running his fingers down Fornell's arm. Fornell moved forward watching in awe as Palmer's hand glided down his chest and stomach, then barely rubbing over his cock and down his thigh. Fornell shook his head, practically drooling on the stage.

"I'll be back." Palmer smirked. Jumping back up, he moved down the stage showing some attention to others around the stage. But then a few moments later he was in front of Fornell, shaking his ass for the older man. Then he was on his knees again and Fornell was out of his chair leaning against the stage as Palmer, put one hand down on the stage and thrust his cock up towards Fornell's face as Fornell slipped bill after bill into Palmer's G-string. Then Fornell stuck a folded bill between his teeth. Licking his lips, Palmer leaned down and slowly dragged the bill from Fornell's mouth, pulling the bill away and letting his lips brush across the FBI agent's.

Dropping back into his chair, Fornell bit his lip as Palmer wiggled his eyebrows at him, then paused as he noticed who was sitting next to him. Gibbs just rolled his eyes as Palmer jumped up and moved down the stage.

He patted Fornell's shoulder and laughed. "You gonna make it?"

"If I don't, at least I'll die happy." He leered at Palmer's bare ass as the young man made his way back down the stage. "Damn so fine."

The music started to end and Palmer disappeared off the stage.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Fornell picked up the shot and downed it feeling the added warmth rush through his body. He looked over and saw Gibbs smirking at him. "Oh let's wait and see how you do when your boy comes out."

Gibbs just shook his head. "He's not my boy."

"He could be." Fornell smirked, then rolled his eyes when he saw Gibbs serious face. "Jethro, you are going to actually give him money right? You're not just going make this weird and just stare at him."

"Why don't you give him money?" Gibbs balked.

"Maybe I will." Fornell shrugged taking a sip of his Bourbon.

Gibbs looked over at Fornell, eyebrow raised.

"Hey, DiNotzo's a good looking guy." Fornell grinned. "I get it. Just not really my type, little too old for me." When he didn't get a response, Fornell pushed for a reaction. "Doesn't mean I won't appreciate seeing the goods he has to offer."

The eyebrow went down and Gibbs' look turned into a glare.

Fornell laughed. "You are so transparent. You want the man, but won't do anything about it, and God forbid someone else looks at him."

"No." Gibbs hid a smirk. "I just don't want you looking at him."

Shaking his head, Fornell chuckled. "Believe me, I learned my lesson. Leave your things alone."

"Hey, I warned you about Diane."

"And that's why I said I learned my lesson." Fornell saw Jeff about to walk up to them. "Hit us again."

Jeff winked and a few seconds later they both had another shot and a Bourbon.

* * *

Palmer walked back behind stage and was met by Tony.

"Hey how'd it go?"

"Um, good but I need-need to tell you something?"

"What?" Tony asked seeing the scared look in Jimmy's eyes.

"Out there, little over half way down the stage-"

"What, someone get grabby with you?" Tony grinned.

"No, but he's out there."

"He?" Tony's brow furrowed.

Palmer sighed then grinned to himself. "No body." He slapped Tony's shoulder. "Good luck." With that Palmer walked away. "Payback's a bitch." Palmer mumbled under his breath.

* * *

The dancing woman left the stage and the next dancer was announced.

"Welcome to the stage, Tony!" Lady Godiva's voice ran out.

Fornell just sat back and waited for the show.

The spotlight hit the stage and Tony was standing there, head down, his hand on the hat on his head.

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs growled grabbing the shot and knocking it back. Tony was dressed in blue police pants, a sleeveless white dress shirt buttoned to his throat and there it was... the shoulder holster complete with gun.

Fornell patted Gibbs' shoulder sympathetically. He knew how much Gibbs loved Tony in that shoulder holster.

The music started some dance beat laced with blaring sirens and gun fire. Tony picked up his head and smiled that famous DiNozzo smile, then tossed the hat aside as he danced down the stage. He grabbed the first few bills offered up to him, dropping them to the stage, then coyly looked to both sides of the stage. His hands caressed up his chest and he grinned as his fingers locked on the buttons of his shirt. He paused as the audience cried out "take it off." He wiggled his eyebrows and ripped the shirt open letting his fingers dance across his chest.

Gibbs sighed. Tony was a showman, he knew how to work a crowd.

Grabbing each shoulder of the shirt, it tore away and the shirt fell to the floor and Tony turned around showing his back muscles as he shook his ass. Spinning around, he walked to one side of the stage, taking the bills with smiles winks and a raise of his eyebrows, then the other side doing the same. Stopping half way down the stage, he dropped to his knees thrusting his crotch in the air, his hand skimming over the large bulge in his pants, before jumping back up.

Fornell looked at Gibbs, the NCIS Special Agent's forehead was damp, his eyes glazed over and he was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. _Oh he couldn't wait till Tony saw Jethro._ Fornell laughed.

Taking a few more steps down the stage, Tony dropped to his knees again taking the money. A woman leaned onto the stage, a bill in her mouth. His teeth took the bill and he dropped it to the stage letting his hand caress up the woman's arm and winked. She fanned herself and sat back down. Working his way to the other side of the stage, Tony's eye caught the ten dollar bill folded in half long ways held out to him between two fingers. He smiled as he slid over, his fingers brushing down the hand as his eyes traveled from the bill, up the hand to the face.

The color drained from Tony's face as his green eyes met the familiar steely blue. This was what Palmer had been trying to tell him. _That gremlin is dead!_

Then that crooked little smirk curled on the corner of Gibbs' lips as he leered down Tony's bare chest.

Tony's eyes went wide, shocked both that Gibbs was here and at the obviously sexual leer he'd just received from his boss. Jumping back up, he took the money from Gibbs and continued down the stage trying to forget the look. He put a smile back on his face as he danced down the stage.

"I don't know Jethro." Fornell shook his head. "It might have been too much of a shock for him."

Gibbs took a sip of his Bourbon, then grinned over at Fornell. "Don't underestimate my _boy_."

Fornell clapped his hands together and laughed, glad to see Jethro actually loosening up and going with it. "We'll see."

"Here we go." Gibbs turned back staring up at Tony who was standing right in front of him again.

Tony touched his finger to his lip as his other hand popped the button on his pants then slowly slid the zipper down. Then he turned around, facing the other side of the stage wiggling his eyebrows as he shimmed his ass in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs hissed, then ran his hand over his mouth.

"Jethro you're drooling and he hasn't even taken his pants off." Fornell grinned.

"I like what I see with the pants on." Gibbs sighed.

Tony looked over his shoulder and saw Gibbs staring at him. He grinned then grabbed the sides of his pants, ripping them off.

Gibbs groaned as he stared at Tony's bare ass.

Tony spun around and watched as Gibbs leaned back in the chair, licking his lips as he ogled Tony's cock.

"Damn it Jethro, money!" Fornell smacked Gibbs' arm. "Now!"

Dropping to his knees, Tony did a few upward thrusts before, going to all fours and crawling down to the end of the stage.

Gibbs leaned forward watching Tony's ass, as the younger man crawled down the stage. "Shit." Gibbs looked over and saw Fornell staring at Tony's ass. "Hey" Gibbs snapped.

"Come on?" Fornell scowled. "What the hell am I suppose to look at?"

Tony started back up the stage, his eyes meeting Gibbs'.

Folding a twenty in half long ways, Gibbs again held it out with two fingers.

Tony stalked up to him, then grabbed Gibbs' wrist. His teeth touched the bill, then his mouth slid down over the bill and over Gibbs' two fingers. Gently he sucked at the fingers, his green eyes locked on Gibbs'.

Gibbs' lips parted and he moaned.

Letting the fingers slip from his lips, Tony snatched the bill, then grinned. The crowd cheered. Gibbs pulled another twenty from his pocket and slipped it in the side of Tony's G-string. Tony licked his finger then ran it down Gibbs' lips.

Gibbs licked his lips and growled.

Tony winked and stood back up, moving to the other side of the stage.

Fornell shook his head. "That one could be the death of you."

"What a way to go." Gibbs smirked, then focused back on the stage.

Tony pulled the toy gun out of his holster and pointed it at Gibbs.

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

Tony shook his hips, gyrating his cock before Gibbs.

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair, watching each movement of Tony's crotch. Then Tony was gone making his way up the stage as the music came to an end.

Fornell and Gibbs left the stage, heading back to their original table and two people immediately took their spots by the stage.

"Now we wait." Fornell wiggled his eyebrows.

"For what?"

"The prizes and then to see if our guys are doing lap dances." Fornell rubbed his hands together.

"Right." Gibbs nodded.

They watched disinterestedly as the last few dancers preformed. Then Jeff appeared with a few pieces of paper and handed one to each of them. "Your ballots."

"Oh this is so easy." Fornell started to fill out the paper.

"Should be as easy for you." Jeff grinned at Gibbs. "I think everyone knows who your favorite was."

"Another round." Gibbs said trying to get rid of the guy. He quickly filled out the paper and folded it in half.

"Afraid I'll see your answers." Fornell chuckled.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Jeff returned with the drinks and took their ballots.

"So call it?" Gibbs asked Fornell.

"Well." Fornell glanced around the room. "Lot of straight men here. Think a woman is going to take best over all."

"Best costume striptease?"

"Oh your boy's gonna take that, hands down." Fornell smirked and leaned back on two legs of the chair. "My Jimmy's gonna take best body. Those abs, sorry your boys not even in the same league." He tipped his head towards Gibbs. "What's your call?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Tony will definitely take best costume striptease and yes, _Jimmy_ will probably take best body. But-" Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think there are as many straight men here as you think. Tony or Palmer will take best overall."

"If that's the case, hate to tell you Jimmy takes it."

"Ten bucks, says if one of the guys wins best overall it's Tony."

Fornell balked. "Ten, that's all you're willing to bet on your boy?"

Gibbs glared at Fornell. "Fine, fifty bucks and if Jimmy wins overall, I pay for your lap dance from him."

"Oh deal!" They shook hands and Fornell grinned proudly. "Get your wallet out."

"Not gonna happen."

"You bribe a whole bunch of people to vote for Tony while I was busy gawking at Jimmy?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Don't need to."

"Why's that?"

"Because." Gibbs sighed. "Palmer's got a great body, good looking, but Tony's got one thing your man doesn't."

"What's that?" Fornell snickered. "A gun?"

"An ass that makes men and women drool." Gibbs laughed. "Palmer can barely keep his pants up on that flat ass."

"You are an ass man, aren't you?" Fornell rolled his eyes. "Sorry you're wrong, abs over ass, I'm telling you."

The lights dimmed and Lady Godiva walked out into the spotlight on the stage. "We have tallied the votes and have our winners."

The crowd went wild.

"I hope you have a fresh drink, because these winners are the ones that melted our hearts and our pants." She grinned, the crowd laughing. "Let's get everyone out here."

The dancers all walked out on stage behind Lady Godiva, all of them wearing their costumes.

"What is it about scrubs?" Fornell groaned looking at Palmer on stage.

Gibbs chuckled, then let his eyes skim over Tony on the stage dressed again in the police outfit and that sexy holster.

"The first award goes to best body." Lady Godiva held up and envelope. "And the winner is..." She paused then smiled at the audience. "JIMMY!"

The crowd exploded. Fornell was on his feet whistling and clapping.

Palmer's mouth dropped open in shock. Tony had to physically push him towards the center of the stage. The autopsy gremlin standing there fifty shades of red.

"Congratulations darlin." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek and handing him the envelope with five hundred dollars.

Finally Jimmy smiled and waved to the audience as he stepped back into line.

"Next is best costume striptease." She held up the envelope. "And the winner is..." Another pause. "Our, oh so sexy, Police man TONY!"

Another explosion of the crowd. Gibbs clapped and looked at Fornell. "Might as well give me my fifty bucks."

Fornell shook his head. "Not happening."

Tony smiled accepting the envelope and stepping back into line.

"And the big prize of the night. Best overall." She put up her hand. "Best overall not only wins the cash prize but is given the invitation to come back and perform with our regular strippers next week."

Applause echoed through the room.

"Best overall is..." She paused holding up the envelope. "How could it be anyone but our law man TONY!"

This time Tony looked shocked as he stepped forward. The crowd on their feet, whistling, hooting, and hollering.

Gibbs stood up and clapped. Then he smirked at Fornell and put out his hand.

Fornell sighed, pulled out his wallet and slapped fifty bucks into Gibbs' hand.

"Ass over abs every time." Gibbs grinned.

"Some of our wanna-be's will be walking around available for lap dances." Lady Godiva smiled. "And Sparkle will be on stage next to entertain all of you."

* * *

"I haven't seen Jimmy or DiNotzo." Fornell kept glancing around the room.

"Palmer will be out." Gibbs finished the Bourbon. "He'll be looking for you."

"Really?" Fornell looked puzzled. "How do you know that?"

"Believe me, I know." Gibbs stood up and grabbed his coat. "Have a good night."

"Where the hell you going?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs leaned down. "Leaving you to enjoy your evening." Gibbs slapped Fornell on the back and walked away, right past Palmer who was making his way through the crowd towards Fornell.

* * *

Slipping out the back door of the club, Tony looked around, put his head down, the duffle bag over his shoulder and headed towards his car. As he just about reached the it, he finally looked up and froze when he saw the figure leaning against his driver's side door.

"Hey." Tony managed to say.

"Hey." Gibbs replied seeing that Tony was still in the police man's pants, but had a coat on so Gibbs couldn't tell if he was still wearing the rest of the costume. "Not staying?"

"No." Tony glanced at Gibbs, then down again.

"Too bad." Gibbs sighed_._ "I would have liked a private lap dance." Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Tony had captured his lips, the younger man's body pressing him roughly against the car door. When his mind finally kicked in, he wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, drawing them even closer together.

Letting the kiss naturally come to an end, Tony's hand was touching Gibbs' cheek.

"Well, um." Gibbs took a deep breath. "That was better than a lap dance."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "Better than a lap dance."

"Yeah." Gibbs' hand clutched at the back of Tony's neck bringing their lips closer, almost touching. "A kiss tells me, you want me and I can take you home and get a lap dance for free."

"Come home with me." Tony licked across Gibbs' lips. "And you can have anything you want."

"Anything?" Gibbs growled, squeezing Tony's ass and thrusting his already hard cock against Tony's groin.

Tony whimpered. "Anything."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I want you in bed wearing nothing but that gun holster."

* * *

Palmer's one hand was pressed against the side panel of the SUV, the other clutching at Fornell's scalp, as he moaned. The two of them had managed to make it to his SUV, but that was as far as they'd made it. They had shoved the back seats down and started attacking each other. That was how they ended up in this position, with Palmer on his back, his pants around his ankles, and Fornell's mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking him as if the world were coming to an end and this was the last change the two would ever get.

"Tobias" Palmer groaned as the older man's fingers inside him brushed against that perfect spot. "Oh fuck, I wanna come."

Fornell drew up, then impaled himself on Palmer's cock taking him to the base.

"TOBY!" Palmer screamed coming down Fornell's throat.

Swallowing every last drop, Fornell licked his way up Palmer's cock, then sat up on his knee's unbuckling his belt and opening his slacks. Then he leaned down and captured Palmer's lips, devouring the younger man with his own growing need.

Tugging at Fornell's slacks, Palmer finally managed to work the slacks and boxers down from the man's hips and grab the hard cock that sprang free.

"Shit!" Fornell moaned, his forehead falling against Palmer's as he thrust into the warm hand.

Picking up the condom beside him, Palmer ripped it open, unwrapped the sheath, and quickly slipped it down over Fornell's cock. Then he grabbed Fornell's face with both hands. "Fuck me and don't stop until I tell you to."

"Yes, sir." Fornell smirked taking his cock and pressing it slowly against Palmer's sphincter and slowly sinking in. "God damn." His eyes closed, as his cock was squeezed inside the younger man.

Still holding Fornell's face, Palmer moaned as he wrapped his legs around Fornell's waist, his heels digging into Fornell's ass. "I want it all." Palmer growled forcing the older man deeper into him.

"Oh you're gonna get it all." Fornell stared down into Palmer's eyes and growled. "Over and over again." He lunged into Palmer mercilessly, the younger man tossing his head back in ecstasy.

"Feels so good." Palmer panted.

"God, I've wanted you since the minute I saw you." Fornell growled before attacking Palmer's exposed throat.

"I wanted you too." Palmer keened. "Harder!"

Harder and faster, Fornell took Palmer, it seemed to go on forever Fornell refusing to give in to the need starting to overwhelm him.

"Can't-Can't hold on." Fornell grunted.

"Do it." Palmer begged. "Come for me."

"JIMMY!" Fornell screamed, slamming into Palmer and surrendering.

* * *

The ride to Tony's apartment had been spent in silence, both men afraid to speak knowing the need was too close to the surface. Standing outside Tony's door, he put the key in the lock desperately wanting to get inside. They crossed the threshold, Gibbs closed the door behind them, then grabbed Tony by the arm, jerking the man into his arms and crushing their lips together.

Tony's hands worked their way between them, tugging Gibbs' belt open, then his pants. Shoving his hand inside, he made contact with Gibbs' hard cock.

"Damn!" Gibbs groaned as he tore their lips apart.

"All I could think about when I was sucking on your fingers was wanting to suck your cock." Tony smirked as he slid down Gibbs' body. Landing on his knees, he pulled Gibbs' pants down over his hips exposing the hard cock.

"Tony!" Gibbs gasped as the head of his cock was sucked into Tony's mouth. "Fuck." One of his hands clawed at the door, the other landed on Tony's shoulder for stability.

Having wanted Gibbs for years, Tony was impatient, and desperate to have the man in some way. His mouth glided down over Gibbs' cock taking him to the base and hearing the older man let out a heavenly moan. Then he was taking Gibbs' cock greedily, feasting on Gibbs like a last supper.

Gibbs' head slammed back against the door, his lips parted as the pleasure surged through his body. He wasn't going to last. He had dreamed about this too long, wanted Tony too much, and Tony was just too good. The younger man doing everything he loved as if they had done this a hundred times. Gibbs had always known there was a connection between them, the other knowing without words what was needed, wanted and Tony was proving that yet again.

"Tony, need to-can't-" Gibbs' mouth fell open in a silent scream as he thrust down Tony's throat sending his release into the younger man.

Accepting everything and wanting more, Tony stayed on Gibbs' cock until it finally went completely soft. Getting back to his feet, Tony leaned against Gibbs' body whispering in the other man's ear. "Give me a minute, then come into the bedroom."

Gibbs managed to nod and felt Tony's body leave, heard the younger man pad into the bedroom. Taking a few deep breaths, his body calmed slightly and he opened his eyes. He pulled up his pants, but didn't bother to redo them, they weren't even close to being done with each other. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom. When he reached the door and saw the vision before him, his heart stopped, his cock immediately twitching with need again.

Tony was on the bed, standing on his knee's with nothing on but the shoulder holster, his hard cock jutting almost straight out. The lube and condom lying beside him.

Maybe Fornell was right. Tony was going to be the death of him. Gibbs walked to the edge of the bed, Tony waiting there on his knees.

"Is this what you want?" Tony sighed, watching as Gibbs stared at his cock, then the blue eyes skimmed up his body to his face.

Gibbs nodded, his hands caressing over Tony's chest. He shook his head. "You are gorgeous."

Tony smiled, his arms circling around Gibbs' waist, his hands slipping into Gibbs' pants and squeezing the man's ass.

"Wanted you for so long." Gibbs sighed his hands crawling down the outside of Tony's thighs.

"Really?" Tony looked surprised. "You mean you didn't want me because you saw me half naked on the stage tonight?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"So you didn't just want a one night stand with a wanna-be stripper."

Another shake of his head.

"Good to know." Tony smiled as he pushed Gibbs' pants and boxers down. His eyebrow went up and the smile turned to a grin. "Well, well. Is that all because of me?" Tony asked glancing at Gibbs already hard cock.

"Yes." Gibbs growled stepping out of the pants piled at his feet and climbing onto the bed on his knees behind Tony. His arms instantly circling Tony's waist, brushing across Tony's stomach, his lips attacking Tony's neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh.

"Gibbs." Tony purred loving the feel of their bodies so close and Gibbs' hard cock pressing against his ass.

Gibbs' lips reached Tony's ear. "I want you just like this." One hand left Tony, picking up the lube and popping it open.

Tony's eyes closed as he listened and waited. A moment later he felt the fingers slip between his ass cheeks and one slip through his opening. He purred again, easily accepting the intrusion.

Adding another finger, Tony groaned as Gibbs' worked the fingers back and forth, in and out.

"Another?" Gibbs whispered, still at Tony's ear.

"Yes." The word came out with a hint of begging. Tony hissed as Gibbs added the third finger and gently pushed them in and out.

"Show me you're ready for my cock."

Warm lips bit at Tony's shoulder and he slowly started to rock back onto Gibbs' fingers.

A low moan dripped from Gibbs' lips. "That's it... so fucking sexy." His cock twitched reminding him that it wanted it's turn.

"Damn it Gibbs, enough." Tony snapped. "I want you inside me."

"Fine." Gibbs yanked his fingers out, smiling when Tony took a sharp breath. He picked up the condom and ripped open the package with his teeth.

"I don't want that unless you do."

Placing a kiss below Tony's ear, Gibbs sighed. "I only want you."

"Then we don't need it." Tony whispered.

Tossing the condom on the night stand, Gibbs squeezed more lube into his hand, rubbing it over his cock.

Tony rose fully up on his knees, giving Gibbs a better angle. When the head of Gibbs' cock made contact with the opening, he let his body gradually sink onto the first few inches of Gibbs' cock.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs roared latching onto Tony's hips.

"Not enough." Tony panted trying to force himself down further. "I want it all, give it to me!"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs jerked Tony down hard by the hips, burying his cock in the warm tightness of his lover.

Tony gasped, unprepared for the fullness he felt at having Gibbs deep inside him. He leaned back against the stable chest behind him, his body trembling.

Gibbs' hand left Tony's hips, clawing diagonally up Tony's chest and clutching at the man's shoulder tugging them even tighter together. "Is that what you wanted?" Gibbs growled, the animal starting to take over.

"Yes." Tony growled back.

That was all it took. Gibbs made quick, short thrust into Tony. The hand on Tony's hip moved down reaching and enveloping Tony's hard cock.

Tony's mouth dropped open, his hand reaching back and clawing at the back of Gibbs' neck, bringing them cheek to cheek.

"That feels good." Gibbs hummed. "My hand wrapped around your cock, stroking you making you wanna come."

"God, yes." Tony whimpered.

"My cock buried in your tight ass." Stroking up to the head of Tony's cock, Gibbs' thumb rubbed across the head then worked back down to the base.

"You just can't wait till I come for you." Tony groaned. "Wanna feel what you do to me."

"Yes." Gibbs' increased the pressure around Tony's cock and the speed of his strokes. "I wanna just keep fucking you while I milk every last drop of come from you."

"Gibbs!" Tony felt his body starting to give in."

"Please." Gibbs begged. "Come for me."

Tony's eyes closed, the sound of Gibbs begging him to come pushing him over the edge. "OH FUCK YES!"

The scream tore through the room, echoing in Gibbs' ears as Tony's muscles tightened around his cock. Then the body collapsed against him and down onto him, his cock sinking even deeper into Tony.

"Tony!" Gibbs howled as he without warning filled Tony with his release. Still holding Tony, he fell down onto his side, landing them in a tangled mess of arms and legs, both panting for breath.

* * *

"Damn it, harder!" He begged reaching back and clutching at the man's hip.

"I love to hear you beg." Palmer hissed slamming his cock harder into Fornell's ass. "You're so fucking tight, you're gonna make me come."

"Not yet!" Fornell bellowed. "So close."

"I know what you need." Palmer's hand drifted over Fornell's cock and fonded the older man's balls.

"Yes."

Palmer felt the body against him start to shake. "That's right, I know just what you like." He hammered into Fornell, then heard the cry of his name.

"Keep fucking me." Fornell managed to say as he rode out the shattering orgasm.

"Oh God yes." Palmer cried as he jabbed into Fornell, feeling the muscles contract around his cock. "Fuck, I'm gonna come." He let out some grunted animalist sound as he came hard and fast, crushing the older man hard against him.

Panting for breath, Fornell's whole body was covered in a thin sheen of sheet. "Jesus Christ, Jimmy. You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"You started it" Jimmy mumbled his heart still beating angrily against his chest. "You can't rub your ass against my cock like that and expect me to just ignore it."

"I was trying to get comfortable and go to sleep." Fornell sighed.

Palmer dropped a kiss on Fornell's shoulder. "Wasn't this better than sleep?"

"Fuck yes." Fornell moaned, then let out a groan as Palmer pulled out of him.

Disposing of the condom in the trash beside the bed, Palmer quickly wrapped his arms back around his lover. "We have a lot of wasted time to make up for."

"I get it." Fornell took a deep breath. "But we don't have to make up for all of it tonight."

"No, we have the whole weekend." Palmer embrace suddenly loosened.

Fornell turned around in the younger man's arms. "What is it?"

"I didn't mean to assume that-"

"You're not leaving this house." Attacking Palmer's throat, Fornell growled. "Till Monday morning when you go to work."

"Is that so?"

"Um hum." Fornell mumbled between kisses.

"And after that?" Palmer bit his lip, not sure what kind of response he would get.

Drawing back, Fornell's hand caressed Palmer's cheek. "You come home and we start all over again.

Palmer's face lit up. "You realize if you say things like that you're never gonna get rid of me?"

"Good." Fornell smiled pulling Palmer into his arms. His eyes went wide. "Are you serious!"

"What?" Palmer snickered.

Fornell groaned, Palmers hard cock rubbing against him. "You really are trying to kill me."

* * *

Tony flopped down onto the bed, the cool sheets welcoming against his warm skin after the shower. His eyes closed and he sighed just relaxing in the stillness of the room. A grin started to curl up on his lips as he felt the bed shift, then felt the heat from the body above him. When the movement stopped, he opened his eyes stared up into those steely blue eyes he loved.

"Are you stalking me?" Tony chuckled.

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body. "Oh, yeah."

The answer made Tony laugh.

"How could I not stalk the best costume striptease and best overall in show at amateur night?" Slipping his knee between Tony's legs, Gibbs growled when Tony willingly parted his legs.

"Is that all I am to you, a piece of sexy meat to gawk at and use for your pleasure?"

Gibbs cocked his head and shrugged.

"Hey!" Tony reached around and smacked Gibbs' ass.

"If that's all you were, I'd already have left."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Are you staying?"

"Um." Gibbs cleared his throat. "Only if you want it, I don't have to."

Tony laughed. "Wow, I don't ever think I've seen that look of fear in your eyes."

"We haven't really talked about... you know." Gibbs sighed, he hated the talking part.

"About what exactly this means."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Tony's sighed. "Well I figured with all those big bills you were giving me, I should probably at least bring you home and let you fuck me."

The steely blue eyes glared down at him.

"Oh come on, you only gave me fifty bucks." Tony smirked. "I mean come on, I sucked your cock, let you fuck me, and then you blew me in the shower. That's worth way more than fifty bucks!"

"I'm about to head slap you." Gibbs snapped.

Tony pointed at his face. "Hey that's extra, I only let my hard ass boss do that. Although I should probably charge him for that since I'm absolutely sure now that it's some twisted foreplay for him."

Gibbs shook his head still glaring down at Tony.

Letting a hand caress up Gibbs' back, Tony arched his upper body kissing up Gibbs' throat, then dropped back down. "I've wanted you since I tackled you in Baltimore and saw the look you gave me."

A crooked smirk played at the corner of Gibbs' lips.

"Fell in love with you shortly after I came to NCIS." Tony saw Gibbs' Adam's apple bob up and down. "So unless you don't feel the same...I say we spend the rest of the weekend in bed making love over and over again like we should have been doing all these years."

Gibbs' lips descended on Tony's feasting from the welcoming mouth. When he finally pulled back he stared down into the green eyes of the man he loved. "Maybe not just in bed... I want to take you on the table, on the couch, any place I can think of."

"And then next week we can play this game again after I perform at the club."

The stare turned back into a glare. "You aren't performing for anyone but me, understood?"

"Oh." Tony shook his head. "That's really gonna cost you."

Gibbs growled.

* * *

Monday morning came too soon. Gibbs was walking slowly toward the outdoor coffee stand not far from NCIS. As he stepped up to the stand, the young woman smiled and handed him his regular.

"Thanks." He smiled. Taking a long sip he looked at the man next to him. "You okay?"

"Haven't decided yet." Fornell sighed turning towards Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn't help it, he chuckled when he saw the sunglasses. "Rough weekend?"

Fornell tipped his head down, looking at Gibbs over the rim of the sunglasses. "Don't start with me Jethro. I've had maybe four hours of sleep in the last two days."

Gibbs nodded. "More sleep than I had."

"Seriously? Are we going to make this a competition?" Fornell balked. "Isn't it just safe to say we both had a rough weekend, with little sleep, and more sex than either of us have probably had in years."

It took a moment but Gibbs shrugged and nodded.

Fornell sighed. "Good." A grin spread across his face. "Amazing sex."

Gibbs sighed. "Phenomenal sex!"


End file.
